The present invention relates generally to post-press devices and more particularly to gatherers and trimmers for printed products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,755 discloses a device for the non-stop operation of a delivery unit of a rotary printing unit machine in which sheets are collated into individual stacks supported on a stack base with a surface interrupted by grooves and in which auxiliary stacks are borne by grid rods together forming a rack until their transfer to the stack base, the grid rods penetrating into the grooves during transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,695 discloses a device for the transport of sheets in a stacking region. The device includes pneumatic guiding elements below the conveying path and extending across the entire width. A chain-conveyor system and a pneumatic conveyor system following the chain-conveyor system are provided. The device also provides for selectable paths to plural delivery positions.